In the Dark : My Hell
by LibraryGuy
Summary: It has been six years since Sasuke has killed Naruto and became the self proclaimed Hokage. Possessed with a lust for power, he has consumed the tailed monsters and is in a constant chase of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when an old, forgotten relative comes back from the dead to end it. Once and for all. Warnings apply, Mature content and abuse. Proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this because you have given this monster power. You trusted him to follow your path. And yet…

God...even my innocent little Sarada

All bad things must come to an end.

That night, Sakura entered her daughter's room to see him with her again, it drove chills up her spine.

"Hello" Sasuke shot her a cold stare. Her innocent daughter had been sitting on this predator's lap.

"Master" she stepped closer "What's the matter?"

"Get to the point. You're afraid i'll harm my daughter" He said, amused "is that so? Will i harm you, Sarada?" He kissed her cheek, and Sarada kept her silence as fear visibly built up inside her.

Sarada's a special child, she was genetically altered since Sasuke's chances of having children naturally were very low, his godly chakra was too overwhelming for his wives' bodies. She was born at the physical age of 10, 6 years before that night, and was extremely intelligent.

"You know that it's time, Sakura" His dark smirk instantly made her sob.

"No... Please, Sasuke. you don't have to..." She hurried to hold Sarada's hand only for her own throat to be surrounded by his stern grasp.

"Look at your mother, girl. Tell her you love her and don't want her to die. Tell her to shut up or I will show her what her place is" he tightened his grasp for a moment and let go of her. Sarada tried not to show her fear but was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"it's her 16th birthday, It is tonight that i take her. Do you want to watch it happen?" Sasuke pointed to a map on the wall and laughed - it showed the lands that he had conquered. "My daughter will learn that i'm the hokage and i will take what i want"

"I can't believe i loved you" Sakura mumbled "You killed Naruto… and now this"

"There was only one man that i have come to love in my life, Sakura. it wasn't Naruto"

"Mom, go… I-it's okay" Sarada said with tears pouring down her face.

They both wanted to keep each other safe. Sakura left the room and sasuke turned Sarada to face him, she was quite the smart girl and wanted to play it safe.

He smiled again "Sarada, do you know what we're going to do now?" Sarada gulped and nodded.

Sasuke ran his hand down her hair, giving her a deep kiss she instinctively wanted to pull away from, but didn't. "Your mother is my slut. the hospital she works in tried to hide her from me, obviously a futile act. Don't make such a big deal out of this"

From touch to touch, Sarada's worst fears were confirmed in a seemingly endless nightmare.

Sasuke woke up next to his now-violated, naked daughter, her eyes red from the tears of the long torturous night. She has given up, resorting to hug the man, or rather, the devil she hated so much.

"One day, father. One day i will kill you and free the people of Konoha from your cruelty" she whispered into his ear

"I just took your virginity, that's a long way to go. You know, the whole 'killing an immortal' thing would be a problem too" Sasuke yawned, he never took her too seriously "For now all i see you killing are those two guys from school"

"But you killed them… they only asked me out." she was on top of him, looking straight into his cold eyes

"Exactly" he rubbed her back with an entertained, mocking smile

"I'll never forgive you for it"

"Alright then, for now i'd suggest putting something on though" getting up from bed, Sasuke put on his purple and black hokage uniform and folded his cape for later. Sarada also suited up with her red-white Uchiha combat wear.

"Will you come to the land of iron with me, Sarada? I have some important matters to attend there, they want to surrender - those idiots think that i'll let them go so easy" It seemed though he was keen on making Sarada a more mature woman ready to face the hardships of life. It would be a long journey indeed.

"I'll come, but i'm taking shelter in the embassy, I'm sick of this torture" she turned her black eyes away from him

"Shelter?" Sasuke started laughing for no apparent reason "Sarada, my angel, i'm giving you the damn place, claiming you was only half of your birthday gift"

"You mean...the…How can i be fit to rule the whole land when i can't even protect myself from you?" she looked at him, almost throwing up to the thought that it was a good sight

They left her room, walking towards the Uchiha castle's exit. "Your majesty, do you permit princess Sarada to leave alone?" a guard bowed

"There has been a change of plans. I'm travelling as well"

The guards opened the gates and the two went on, meeting Karin near the exit. "Master, how are you doing?" Karin was Sasuke's only wife out of the 5 that actually loved him, and weirdly enough, enjoyed his presence. "Sarada!" she continued "Happy 16th, darling" she hugged her.

"T-thank you Ms. Karin" She replied

"Have you given in to your father already?" Karin's question caused Sarada to blush and nod in discomfort, while Sasuke's "yes, she was a good girl" followed.

Karin smiled at them and kept going.

"So my plan was for us to talk to them, fake an agreement and I was thinking that maybe when old man Mifune goes to shake your hand you'll show that bastard's throat a nice taste of your kunai. Then you rule the place. Could your father get any cooler than this? I set it all up for you"

"Dad… you want me to kill...Mifune?" even though she knew it wasn't anything ordinary to come from his mouth, Sarada was quite shocked.

"Precisely. I order you to eliminate Mifune and anyone else in the land of iron you feel like killing. You're a grown-up girl." he slid his hand into her shirt, feeling her curved waist while looking at her with a dead-serious look

"It's wrong, he's a man of peace" she tried to gently drag his hand away, failing.

"Fuck your peace. True peace will only show itself when i control everyone and make them peaceful, the universe has waited long enough for a savior to accomplish that peace" he moved his hand to her shorts, placing an open palm on her rear and shortly kissing her.

Ugh, Why isn't he dead already? I can do it right here…

"But dad… that's just domination, not peace" she looked up at him, eager to finally test the immortality he had been talking about since she was born

"Then answer me, Sarada - why am I not dead yet?"

Sarada stayed quiet and they walked through the lively town district, hearing the guise of fake happiness that Konoha wore, it piqued Sarada's curiosity to see oppressed people stay passive to the problem. Instead, they stood still and saluted the devil. She wondered what would happen if she were to expose his humanity before all of them, humiliate him in some way to give them hope.

When suddenly, the cries of a small child were barely heard from the end of the market square, shushed by a city guard. "Shh, run away before he sees us" the uniformed man whispered

" ** _NO! THE BIG PURPLE SNAKE TOOK DADDY AND MOMMY, I WANT THEM BACK_** " the kid shouted. that's when Sasuke let out a small "heh" in response and walked towards the kid

"That was probably Manda, little guy. Not sure who they are but I think they are bones now".

The kid, not moved at all by Sasuke's words, lunged towards Sasuke with his fist, almost hitting him before being blocked by Sarada, who hugged him and whispered something one could assume was very calming, because the kid shakingly held her hand and nodded, then ran away

"Hn? What was that about?" Sasuke was amused again, Sarada was protecting him? No, she was obviously protecting the child"

"You should know, you killed the kid's parents" she always looked at him in these kinds of moments to see if he had a trace of guilt in his expression. It never seemed like he has.

"No, I meant you covering me up. I don't need my daughter to block some brat's fists for me"

Sarada didn't care about his status or the list of horrifying potential punishments before her, and grabbed his shirt, pulling his head to her mouth's height to whisper in the most hateful tone he has ever heard from her.

"I don't care, I'm not letting a 4 year old die for no reason. Those things you did to me just to make sure mom will be ok, i am proud of standing there and entertaining your perverted, sadistic mind if that helped mom's life even slightly easier. I promise you, there will come a day when you'll be the one: chained; miserable; begging for mercy only to be denied any sign of it"

Sasuke briefly smirked at her, but time was already slowing, and his red stare was piercing her soul

 _red?_

"Tsukuyomi" he muttered, before Sarada's mind was drawn deep into a world only he controlled, where the concept of time did not exist.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The three had been staying in that dark cave for hours

"We'll get rid of him. that is the only solution." a strong voice erupted

"Mr. Uchiha, what do you think?" a higher voice said

"Killing him..." he sighed "You know well why I want to find another way, but there really isn't any. And please, Naruto. Call me Itachi"

"Just as I said" the first character continued "We'll kill him and, depending on the results, decide whether we could release the Rikkudo"

"He took Kurama, I couldn't do much even with him on my arsenal" Naruto exhaled "Poor Sakura, she's alone with him..."

"We're dead men, let us at least leave a good deed to this world"

* * *

"Not this!" Sarada's voice echoed through the infinite void

"Sarada, I won't punish you for anything. I'm only trying to show you what being on a world where i'm the only god feels like" his words came from nowhere, she was there alone.

Suddenly, the infinite red sky morphed to a night, and Sarada saw a grand fortress, she saw...herself?

It indeed was herself, armed with a platinum-lead kunai, Sasuke's own weapon.

walking towards the balcony, she raised her hand and plunged the kunai into his back. he collapsed on his face and went lifeless. Sarada gasped at the sight of her clone fulfilling something she has never had the courage to do. Time has frozen and the illusion quickly faded

 _what the hell is happening? was that... me?_

"What was that just now?" she reminded herself that it was all just an alternate universe. An illusion.

"So that really is your greatest dream" His voice laughed from above "Still, you'd be happy if this happened, wouldn't you? I can do everything in this world... but you would never see those lies, I know you want the truth.'"

"You can't really make my life any worse than it is" She rolled her eyes

" I will get my hands on the Juubi. everything will fall to my hands, including the laws of the universe itself. This is not some evil plan from a legend, this is all happening very soon, and it's much deeper than you think."

Although Sarada didn't really listen, he continued "I once had a very good friend who was in my squad. We shared everything, from valuable items to our feelings. But as time went on, he grew stronger... it called for a challenge. And so in the most euphoric duel I have ever had, he finally fell to his place and ended silently"

"That's horrible" she responded with anger, the thought of how unfair and treacherous such a scenario would be.

"But that is how life works. Now, will you put your best into killing our old dog up there in the land of iron?"

"I... No, it's so wrong... I'll convince him to listen" her body was shaky enough for an innocent crack to form in her tone, but was she really innocent? a lady raised by a demon would never become anything that resembles innocence.

Sasuke materialized before her and slowly walked around her with his hands crossed. "Think. You're an Uchiha. You're better than that. you could be one of the best assassins in the elite ring and yet- you don't use that potential often"

She knelt down to a bow. "I don't want to..."

"I don't know how much you value your own life" he paused for a second "but I do know those whose lives you value"

Sick of this humiliation, Sarada did something she was sure she'd regret in the following minutes. She jumped up and waved a big punch at his face, getting blocked by an open palm almost instantly. Her eyes were redder than ever, the pattern of her Sharingan was a special kamui that Sasuke had not recognized before.

"Oh?" Sasuke raised his brow in surprise "It has finally revealed itself here of all places. Is it too much to ask you to show me some mo- "

Before he could finish the sentence, she tried to swing another punch, this time much faster than a normal human ever could, only for it to hit thin air. Standing behind her, Sasuke was impressed at his daughter's quick adaption to the sharingan. "Truly a beautiful killing machine. You're easily my most valued property"

Kamui wasn't even in their blood at first. The moment Sasuke had his hands on Obito's eyes, he started experimenting with bloodline traits in cooperation with Orochimaru.

Before anything could go worse, Sarada was caught in Sasuke's eye and started seeing visions of those close to her. She calmed down and returned to an almost worshipping kneel, trying to remain calm.

"O-okay, i'll do it. Can we please leave now?"

"You will leave by yourself" Sasuke reached for his back to unsheathe his sword

"From what the books say, no one can deflect your genjutsu...am i missing something?"

"Don't trust everything your textbooks say, Although there is a lot of truth in every grain of propaganda. Yes, it is true that no one can deflect my blood's genjutsu. except for someone who shares it" He looked at her for a brief moment and stabbed her stomach with his sword. Sarada whimpered in pain and covered her would-be fatal wound only to realize she wasn't hit at all, The sword passed right through her.

She raised her shocked, confused face to meet a very happy-looking one. she hasn't seen him like this yet.

"That was very impressive. It took me longer to get used to the Kamui"

Sarada's jaw hovered still for a few seconds "Was that Kamui? Did I just do that?"

"You did. It will not go unrewarded" He raised his hand and a portal opened up in the void.

They got inside the rift that lead them back to reality. It was night-time and Sasuke had already reached a small grassy hill on the way to the land of iron.

"This whole pet thing" he started "you like it, don't you?"

She couldn't say anything but a slight "Fuck you" sigh and they walked the next hour in silence until Sarada stopped and looked at him

"Could you please kill me... like, right now?"

"What's the matte-"

"Please" he was cut by her plead

"Why are you being so depressed lately?"

"Where are they? Where are my parents? My father is abusing me and my mother is too traumatized to do a thing about it. Where the hell are the parents i deserve?"

"Does delaying us make it any better?"

"Dad" she raised her head "You asked me whether I like this whole thing."

"I'm not convinced that i hate it" Memories of herself being violated resonated within her. "That already is so wrong. It's making me tear up inside. and yet-"

"It's okay." He hugged her close to him, running strands of her camomile-scented hair between his fingers, pulling off another dominant strut of authority "I don't judge you and i promise, whoever does is not going to live long enough to think about it"

"No! It's not my choice to feel this way!" She clung to him. She didn't want him to ignore her inner warehouse of hatred, even though it contained an infinitesimal yet somewhat visible amount of sinful lust.

"I remember those same tears sliding down my face when my parents were killed. I was so wrong to cry. It happens, Sarada. These mortal thoughts curse those who value others' lives too much. You should feel the bliss of murder. The amazing trickle when you take a life. And when you do see how divine my plans are - It is then you will understand your need to submit to my will"

"I don't want to take someone's life for my own pleasure, I find no pleasure in such an act"

She continued with a defeated sigh "I will do it for your wicked pleasure. And then you'll leave me and mom alone, is that what you want?"

"Sarada, do you take me for a negotiator? You, some small cub - trying to further push your good luck."

My father has always had that one weakness for women. but it seems even taking your best shot at charming the fiend doesn't advance the situation.

 _Mountains. Cities._

 _Incomprehensible loads of chakra._

 _So much power._

 _Such dominating strides_.

 _He knows me too well, but I can't give up.I can't give myself. I can't give..._

 _Is it really better to become his thing? to erase all emotions and feed on the thrill of murdering other souls? No._

 _An Uchiha's answer to this question would be simple. it it better to be the wolf than the sheep._

 _And I..._

 _I am an Uchiha. I'm going to hell anyway_

"Fine. Giving an old lady flowers here, giving in to a mass murderer and rapist there, whatever. Make my life interesting."

"Your cynicism never fails to amuse me. Don't forget that this person is also your father. For me, this place is a meditative visit into your soul, and in every corner - a whispered secret surprises me." He prated

"So... uhm, how is this going to work? do i need to be seen killing him?"

"Why of course" He handed her a map

"This is the main building. the large ring in the middle is where all of us will be negotiating the land of iron's official surrender. that's when you strike Mifune. i'll take care of the rest, our recon teams suggest the possibility of another Kage residing in the vicinity."

 _Killing a man for my village's safety, that's being a protector, a heroine. But this will only make it worse. No, that is not the case_

 _I am killing a good man because dad ordered me to._

 _All to be abused or, rather, 'rewarded'_

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

"Remember - you're doing this for me"

Soon, space hasted to collapse on itself as reality faded out. They were back in the material world, locking eyes in a huge tent, near a fireplace. Surrounded by snow.

"Back from your magical tour?" he laughed

"Those eyes" she unconsciously whispered. Sasuke gave her a puzzled stare. "Hm?"

"Your eyes are captivating" she hummed awkwardly "When you stare into my soul like that, It reminds me how much hatred i have for one person. Those red and purple orbs. Those glimmers make me feel terror. but I also feel protected in some way."

"Well, you're right about being a captive, and definitely right about being I assure you."

Sarada held her chakra reserves around her blood vessels, heating herself up. Meanwhile, the Hokage was meditating, chanting some strange words she had never heard before.

 _His eyes are closed... he's focused_...

She took a shuriken out, leaning to take a step.

"It's always good to put a test to a man's senses" He said with his eyes still closed. "You need affection, don't you? It is not the parental kind i give, you've got your mother for that."

"Pfft. I wouldn't want a single bit of yours"

"I doubt it. None of that matters anyway, because i want yours"

* * *

"Can you hear them? How many people are there?" One hooded shinobi whispered to another.

"This doesn't make sense, Daiji. The Hokage is supposed to be there with only his daughter. Yes, i'm sure of it. There are only two people in that tent"

"Then why is someone screaming?"

 _F-u-tzs-ck ngh ahh mhhhh-_ _s..._

Sarada held on to the wooden column in the middle of the tent as firmly as she could. He stopped his movements for a moment "Two men are watching us, are you oka-"

"Go on" She squirmed.

 _This hurts so good. I need this lesson_

 _I_ _should've obeyed_.


End file.
